Disaster
Overview Right hand man of the King of the Weast. He has had many years of experience in the NW community and experience in anything in general. Known as Kimamwue in some parts of the Weast community, he is also banned from many servers for his work. #Weast Patriot #One of the leaders of Weast Achievements 2X NWL Champion (Napoleonic Wars League) 1x NWL Runner up '(Napoleonic Wars League)' 1x NWL Champion (National Weast League) Best Arty NA (2014 14th Arty Event) Regiments 98th (LCpl) EU 501st (Pvt) EU 63e (Cpl) EU 75th (Cpl) EU 3eVolt (SoD) 81e (CdB) 20thED (Pfc) WP (Col) 10e (CdB) 26th (Cpl) 18thRI (Cpl) Nr11 (Lt Col) 105thB1 (BGen) IE 23rdNC (Sgt) NaS 22e (Lt) 4e (Col) 1KWBun (Lt) 2kWBun (SgtMaj) NaS 1stWA (Cpt) - Current NW History Mount and Musket Disaster was a pub from the day MM came out to the release of NW as a DLC. Nothing much really need to talk about this period EU regs Once Disaster got the DLC for Mount and Blade Warband, he was recruited off the bat from a guy named Stunned Lime. Disaster just played as a ranker in the regiment and hold a few positions of leading sometimes. After some beef with the leaders, the leaders split into two and Disaster joined the 501st with Stunned Lime but then that reg died a few days after. Lime then brought Disaster to the 63e and Disaster rose to ranks faster then Lime that Lime left and yet bribed Disaster to join his new formed reg known as the 75th. Disaster for the 1st time made a decision for himself to stay in the 63e and pursue the ranks. But because of some stuff with Diplex Disaster left the reg to ultimately join Lime and his new 75th reg. 75th Once Disaster joined, Lime gave him the rank of Pvt rather than Rct. Disaster helped the regiment grow by recruiting and attending regimental events. After successful recruiting movements, the 75th expanded to ultimately form 5 companies (Line, Light, Cav, Rifles, and Arty). Because of the numbers, Disaster would join every company to learn their tactics and mechanics. Because of the unstoppable growth of the 75th, a company was formed known as the Marine company, first time Disaster ever held a permanent position in leading. He and another person lead this company and were suppose to be the "shock" troops of the regiment. Because the regiment had a very small NA detachment, Disaster joined the 3eVolt as a SoD. Transfer to NA Because EU is too early for NA people, Disaster had to leave the regiment because he was only holding back the reg, he had to transfer to NA. He then joined the 81e, a very small regiment and Disaster put all the things he learned in the 75th to work in the 81e. But because it was too small the drama killed the regiment. After hearing about the disband of the 75th, the small NA detachement of the 75th formed their own regiment known as the 20thED. Disaster joined but was hated by the COs for some reason. The highest rank he achieved, in the longest of time, was Private First Class. So then Disaster formed his own regiment and formed WP to join Mang's army. In the army Disaster learned about NW proffessionalism but Mang unfortutenalty closed the army down and Disaster's rising arty reg died. Once again, Disaster found another reg known as the 10e another rising Arty reg but because of hostile relations with the 20thED at the time, one of the COs DDOS'd Disaster and his reg, dead... Meeting Everyone After a long period of time, Disaster returned to NW and met with one of his old pals from the 81e who was leading an Army. He was invited to join the 26th as a Pfc, there Disaster met with many of the current Weast members. After being in the 26th for 2 weeks, the 26th merged in with a super reg of 200+ members with over 100 active known as the 18thRI led by a man named Lawrence. Disaster once again joined the arty company and with his previous experiences shared his ways to the officers and was promoted (after being demoted) back to Cpl. After 3 successful days and events, the 18thRI disbands. All the companies leave and leave all the former 26th members a lone and no where to go. Nr11 The former members of the 26th formed a reg named the Nr11 and began to attend the events. The reg begin to rise and bring in new members to the reg that ultimately makes it to one of the top 15 regs at the time (list made by PizzaGod former 12th Cpl). Formation of Weast After one of the COs of the Nr11 kicked out the reg from the ts, the reg joined the 22e ts. A great pair up it was with duo trainings and such. Because of the knowledge of Nr11 being "top tier" Disaster and NickCole decide to enter NWL with the reg. With most of the reg not knowing a lot of competitiveness began to stop appearing to 1v1s due to the lack of entertainment from playing. After many members did not appear to a very important 1v1 (against 3DM) the Nr11 had to put in all the new recruits and lost 10-0. Everyone blamed Disaster and thus wanted to merge to 22e. The merge occured and thus the 22e became one of the best reg NA (post 12th + 54th disband). 22e reached its glorious days, so the community wanted a new name, known as Weastside. Disaster was silent and still traumatized from the 10-0 lost, Disaster did not show any interest. The community began to thrive and fight against the "Eastside" gang, beating them in every single battle (even though they lie about it lol) which ultimately led to Eastside losing popularity through out NW. Regs to Community Weast though promoted anti-NWL actions and made 22e weaker. The 1v1 before the NWL championship, the 22e 1v1'd the 71st and Disaster lead 4 of the 14 rounds which were won. When it came to the last match, the 22e chose to sit Disaster through out the 1v1 because of the reputation of the 101e. 22e lost and the whole reg was demoralized, that even Weastside was affected. Praetorian left, Jesus blamed the Nr11 because of the lost and kicked all former Nr11 members, and so Weast followed Nr11. Disaster worked with Portals to get a teamspeak but it was too late more than 2/3rds of the community left, even Luis Weast (leader of Weast) left the community. So the community needed a new leader and so there was a rap battle to conduct the new leader. Underground, a friend of Disaster from the 26th, won the battle and became the King. Underground then appointed Disaster as his General. Weast influence Disaster made a promise to Underground that Weast influence in NW will not die like it did with the fall of the 22e, so he began to form Weast regs to have more regs to pop. Disaster also enforced acts signed from Underground to protect it's members from fugs. Disaster was the mastermind behind the 84e War, the 58e-Weast aggressions, and the downfall of the BWG influence in NW. Disaster formed regs to train up members to form their own Weast regs such as the 1KWBun and 4e. Weast Regs Now Disaster is the head of assembling weast regs to increase the growth of Weast influence in NW. So far he has seen success...